The Dynamic Girls
The Dynamic Girls is an animated television series on Cartoon Network. Summary The Dynamic Girls, a quartet of girls who happen to be teenagers! Loretta "Lori" Powers is the smart girl type, Deidra "Dee Dee" McFox is the bossy and sarcastic girl type, Rhonda "Rhon" Hill is the responsible and bubbly type, and Lucinda "Lucy" (or "Cindy") Redford is the jokester and dramatic type. Characters Main *Loretta "Lori" Kelsey Josephine Britney Aguilera Pucelli DiCicco MacFarlane Schweiger-Smith Powers III (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) is a teenager who is always smart. At 14 years of age, she likes coffee, takes interest in science and math, and was responsible of stuff. She has a long name according to the pilot episode. She has 7 siblings, Felix (23, works at a gas station and married to Helina), Jordyn (21, works at a fast food restaurant and married to Lucas), Gloria (18, works at a clothing store and married to Fernando), Mindy (16 and works at a beauty salon), Roy (13, Ophelia's twin and the book addict), Ophelia (13, Roy's twin and the hippie) and Liam (10, the youngest and the nerd). *Deidra "Dee Dee" McFox (voiced by Linda Cardellini) is a 15-year-old girl who is a freshman. She is very bossy, has big breasts like Rhon, and says that Rhon is a girls name, not a "boys name". She is the only one no one ever listened to and she knows everything. *Rhonda "Rhon" Hill (voiced by Olivia Hack) is a responsible 14-year-old girl. She is responsible of things, is sweet and kind, and finds Lucinda annoying. She is a gossiper and reporter. She had a sister named Nona who is younger than her. She can be a little ditzy sometimes. *Lucinda "Lucy" (or "Cindy") Redford (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is a comedic 15-year-old girl. She is a comic relief who cracks bad jokes, can get cynical when angry, and has a tough side. Recurring *Tulip Salt (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is an Angsty, sullen goth girl with teen angst. She wears braces and is sometimes happy. She likes vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and all of that spooky stuff. *Adrian Lindholm (voiced by Grant Palmer) is a Swedish-American 14-year-old boy who is at Swedish decent and British decent. His talents is to play violin. He is a geek and wears glasses like Lori. He seems to have a crush on Lori. *Kordell Nichols (voiced by Khary Payton) is an African-American 15-year-old boy who likes to play video games. He had a crush on Lucy. He is friends with Kaiko and Todd but doesn't like Edgar because he doesn't want "Believe" by Cher to be played. *Tobias Wilkinson (voiced by Scott Menville) is a geeky boy who is likes responsibilities. He seems to have a crush on Rhon and mistook Rhon for a "boys name". *Chris Newman (voiced by Jacob Hopkins) is a bossy boy who is a fan of romantic comedies and has a crush on Dee Dee. *Jasmine Harris (voiced by Mae Whitman) is the popular girl in school. She only wears pink and is somehow selfish with a nice streak. She shares similarities to Alison DiLaurentis, Cleo De Nile and Raven Queen. She is a ballerina and is the leader of the Ribbons. She pretends to be nice to The Dynamic Girls, but Lori accidentally tripped her over after slipping on the wet floor. *Regina and Rena Lucious (voiced by Kathryn Cressida respectively) AKA "The SheDevil Twins" are the honorary members of the Ribbons. Regina is the second-in-command while Rena is a ditzy girl with braces. Minor *Harmony Grey (voiced by Janice Kawaye) is an obnoxiously chipper Asian girl who annoys Dee Dee and often drives a car even though she's a freshman. *Trevor Schweiger (voiced by Jack Black) is the father of Lori. He is a stay-at-home stepfather and had Felix, Roy and Ophelia. *Loretta "Lori" Kelsey Josephine Britney Aguilera Pucelli DiCicco MacFarlane Schweiger-Smith Powers, Jr. (voiced by April Stewart) is the stepmother of Lori. She is a librarian and has children named Lori, Jordyn, Mindy and Gloria. *Felix Schweiger (voiced by Sean Astin) is the 23-year-old stepbrother of Lori. He works at a gas station and was married to Helina Parkington. *Jordyn Schweiger (voiced by Tara Strong) is a 21-year-old Goth who works at a fast food restaurant. She has a nose stud and dyed her hair purple when she was 19. She only smokes cigarettes. She is married to Lucas Hawkins. *Gloria Powers (voiced by Cat Taber) is Lori's 18-year-old stepsister. She works at a clothing store and is married to Fernando Taméz. *Mindy Powers (voiced by Ashley Johnson) is Lori's annoying 16-year-old stepsister. She is bratty and self-proclaimed about everything. She even drives a car and also works at a beauty salon. She only speaks in a valley girl accent like Gloria. *Roy Powers (voiced by Jacob Hopkins) is a book addict and the stepbrother of Lori. He is 13 years old. *Ophelia Powers (voiced by Georgie Kidder) is the 13-year-old daughter of Trevor and the stepsister of Lori. She is a nature-loving wannabe hippie who is kind to her stepsiblings. *Liam Schewiger (voiced by Nicolas Cantu) is the youngest and a 10-year-old. *Cordelia Dynasti Nichols (voiced by Alexia Khadime) is the twin sister of Kordell. She is friends with Lucy and Rhon. *Harati Muhammad (voiced by Rita Rani Ahuja) is an Indian who comes to Lori's Art class. She is depicted as a ditzy airhead. *Edgar Shadows (voiced by TBA) is a "sniveling whiny little crybaby" and a Goth "wannabe". He is part of The Dynamic Trio. He hates pop music and accidentally and embarrassingly had "Believe" by Cher as his ringtone. *Todd Greene (voiced by TBA) is an athletic kind of dude who loves sports and is part of The Dynamic Trio. He puts on too many blush and was caught sneaking into his older sister, Erin's makeup cabinet. *Kaiko Watanabe (voiced by Dante Basco) is a Japanese-American outcast and part of The Dynamic Trio. He has autism and is an Anime fanboy. He is shy and blushes too much. List of episodes List of The Dynamic Girls episodes Trivia *It is based on As Told by Ginger, Ed, Edd n Eddy and Hey Arnold. Poll Do you like this idea? Yes! No. Maybe. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network original shows Category:Articles by Princess Dynasti Category:Television shows Category:Animated series